prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Van Muscles
Jenna Lynn Van Bemmel is an American female bodybuilder and professional wrestler best known by her ring name Jenna Van Muscles. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2017) Being a Florida resident, Jenna received the opportunity to wrestle in WWE's Florida-based developmental promotion NXT, during its July 12 episode, where she had the privilege to wrestle mixed martial artist Sonya Deville for over two minutes, before Deville defeated her. Independent circuit (2011-present) Van Bemmel was trained by women's professional wrestler Rain. She debuted on May 7, 2011 at NWA Battlezone in a lumberjill match against Ms. Brittany. She returned on April 9, 2016, debuting in American Combat Wrestling at ACW Retribution defeating an opponent named Hollywood. On May 14, Jenna debuted at Ring Warriors at May Mayhem, teaming with Lindsay Snow & Stormie Lee in a three-on-two handicap match lost to Brandy & Chelsea. She also entered a May Mayhem Battle Royal won by Steve Madison. On December 17, Jenna returned to ACW at ACW Yuletide Beatings where she defeated Aria Blake to win the ACW Women's Championship. Returning to the ring on June 3, 2017, Jenna wrestled at ACW Tradition Continues where she successfully defended the Women's title against Kaci Lennox. Jenna made her World Xtreme Wrestling (WXW) debut on June 24 entering the Mercedes Martinez Women's Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Tesia Price. On July 15 at ACW Pride Jenna successfully defended the ACW Women's title, defeating Natalia Markova. She successfully retained the title in a match at ACW Retribution, defeating Kikyo. On August 26, Jenna returned to WXW to compete in the semifinals of the Women's Tournament where she was eliminated by Jaime D. Jenna ended 2017 with a debut in Pro Wrestling 2.0 on October 3 at PW2.0 Hallomean, defeating Kaci Lennox. Jenna returned on January 27, 2018, debuting in Pro Wrestling Kingdom at PWK Kingdom Rumble, first wrestling in a three-way match against Tasha Price and Ava Storie. She later entered the Kingdom Rumble match to crown the new Kingdom Heavyweight Champion but lost to Jesse Neal. Three months later, Jenna made her debut in RISE Wrestling at RISE 7: Sensation in a dark match, defeating Laynie Luck. On May 5, Jenna debuted in Platinum Pro Wrestling at PPW Cinco de Mayo SlamFest in a title match for the Diamonds Division Starlight Championship but did not succeed in defeating the champion Dynamite DiDi. Two weeks later she returned to PPW on May 19 at PPW LuchaMania 2, defeating La Varoneza in a singles match. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Chokeslam :*Powerbomb *'Entrance Music' :*''"I'm a Beast"'' *'Nicknames' :*''"Bionic Beast"'' :*''"She Hulk"'' :*''"Lady Beast"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'American Combat Wrestling' :*ACW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Old School Championship Wrestling' :*OSCW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook #1 * Facebook #2 * Twitter * Profile Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Living people Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Battlezone Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Old School Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Kingdom alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Scuola Italiana Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni